Where is this going
by emilyteter
Summary: This story is based off of "awhitefairytale" story "Our First Date" in which Regina and Emma finally take their relationship to the next level and go on a date. This story goes off of that one. Let me know what you think, this is my first fanfiction! More chapters to come if y'all like it!
1. Where is this going - Chapter 1

It had been five days since Emma had taken Regina out on their date and Regina had been growing impatient waiting for Ms. Swan to call her. That's how these things worked right? Was she supposed to call Emma? Was she supposed to wait for Emma to call her? Regina had become confused, and slightly terrified, at the thought of what had to happen next in this situation so she decided to leave it up to Emma.

Thinking about Emma and their date sent Regina's thoughts spiraling into memories of that night. From the time Emma picked her up in her sexy, black denim jeans to the time she said goodnight, for the second time that evening, everything had been perfect. Regina was so caught up in her thoughts of Emma that she hardly noticed that Henry had walked into her office.

"How was school Henry", Regina said with a smile as she walked over to Henry and embraced him.

"It was fine, nothing really eventful happened…that is until Emma picked me up after the final bell." The look on Henry's face told Regina exactly what this was all about, their date.

"Oh?" Regina could feel the knot building up in her stomach.

"Yeah," Henry walked over and sat down on the small black love seat, "As soon as she picked me up I could tell there was something different than normal."

"Different how…?"

"Well usually when Emma picks me up she's her typical smiley self, but today she looked really worried or something."

"What's wrong with Emma?!" Regina found herself jumping to conclusions. It had been five days since she'd last seen Ms. Swan, anything could have happened in that time. Emma's feelings for Regina could have totally changed in that time! The wide-eyed brunette began kicking herself for not calling Emma in the past few days.

"Mom, nothing's wrong with Emma… She's worried you don't like her."

Regina stood dead still in the middle of her office, lost in thought. Could it be possible that Emma was just as confused about this whole thing as Regina was? Should Regina call Emma? Forget calling, Regina wanted to run over to the Sheriff's department right then and hold the gorgeous blonde woman in her arms and reassure her that of course she liked her, but then she remembered her son still sitting a few feet away from her.

"What did Emma say, Henry?" Regina walked over and sat next to him on the love seat.

"She didn't say much. I asked her why the long face and all she said was that she wasn't sure how you felt about your date. You did have a good time, right? I know I sort of ruined the moment by coming outside when you guys were on the porch, but besides that, did everything go okay?"

Regina smiled, remembering the night once more. Everything about their date was perfect. Emma was beautiful, the picnic in the woods was magical, and their goodnight kiss was all that Regina had hoped for.

"I enjoyed our date very much, Henry."

"Then you should probably let Emma know that!" Henry stood up and walked towards the door, "I wanted my moms to be happy together and now this whole thing is going nowhere! She asked you out, now it's your turn to keep the conversation going!"

With that, Henry left the office. Regina, still sitting on the couch, let her head fall into her hands. She couldn't believe that she'd let Emma suffer for five days like that. Now it was up to her to set the record straight that she did, in fact, have a good time with Emma; now the problem was finding the words to describe to Emma just how much she really liked her. Ever since Daniel's heart was ripped out, Regina had learned how to hide her emotions and keep her personal thoughts to herself. Trying to break that habit would be hard, but she knew in order to keep Emma she'd have to start opening up.

Regina sighed as she made this realization. She cared deeply for Emma, but mushy conversations were not really up her ally. She needed some serious help with what to say to Emma.

That's when it dawned on her; she'd go see Archie.


	2. Where is this going - Chapter 2

Emma Swan paced back and forth in the open jail cell at the police station. Her head was spinning with a hundred different thoughts at once. She felt bad for letting Henry see how hurt she was by his mother's cold shoulder, at the same time she felt relieved to have finally told someone how the past few days have been weighing on her. At home, she had hidden her emotions about Regina and their date from her mother and father, afraid of any "I told you so's" that her mother would throw at her.

After pacing for a few minutes more, Emma sat down on the cellblock bed, placing her head in her hands. She had been rattling her brain for hours trying to figure out what to say to Regina. She didn't want to scare her away with any deep, emotional talk; but at the same time she felt that saying nothing would only continue to keep Regina away.

When Emma picked Henry up from school a few hours ago and expressed to him her concerns about Regina, Henry just said not to worry about it. But how could she not worry!? The other night with the beautifully dressed, brunette queen was all that Emma had ever dreamed of. Aside from putting her foot in her mouth a few times and almost blowing their goodnight kiss, Emma felt like the date went pretty well. So why was Regina ignoring her now? She hadn't texted Emma, called, or even sent any sort of message through Henry. Had Emma overestimated just how well the date went? Were these feelings one sided?

Emma was starting to get frustrated by her own thoughts and decided that she needed to do something. Well, not necessarily do anything yet, but she did need to talk to someone. As much as Emma hated the thought of telling someone in town about her date with Regina before it was time to tell people, she knew there was one person in town that she could talk to and trust that no one would find out.

_Emma decided to go see Archie. _

* * *

Walking downtown to Archie's office, Regina began to become increasingly nervous with every step. Her previous appointments with Archie were never really positive ones. Not only would this visit be hard due to the topic of discussion, but also because Regina and Archie's interpersonal relationship wasn't really on the best of terms. Archie had always tried to help Regina and Regina basically always pushed him away, like she did with everyone. This time had to be different. This time she was determined to listen to Archie's advice and leave things on a positive note with him.

When Regina finally arrived at Archie's building and went upstairs to his office, the door to his office was closed with a sign that read, "In Session". Regina, being who she was, went in regardless of the sign.

She instantly regretted this decision.

Regina opened the office door only to be immediately greeted by Ms. Swan's startled face. Emma had just walked into the office not five minutes before Regina arrived and was just about to sit down with Archie when Regina burst in.

Regina was in shock. She was there to talk about the very person she was starring at, and now the red-leathered beauty was starring back at her. Their eyes met for a long while, both very obviously in complete shock from seeing the other.

"I uhm," Regina began, "was just coming in to schedule Henry's next appointment. Is this a bad time Archie?"

Before Archie could even open his mouth, Emma cut him off.

"I'm here on official sheriff business, Madam Mayor, but I think I got what I came here for so I'll be leaving now." With that Emma motioned towards the door, only to be stopped when she heard an alarming loud voice.

"Stop!" Archie was yelling, neither one of the women could believe it. "Emma you just told me why you're here and judging by the look of surprise on your face Ms. Mayor, I'm guessing you're here for the same reason. Avoiding each other is pointless."

"I'm not avoiding her! Regina's the one who's basically cut me off for the past five days!" Regina could hear the pain in Emma's voice.

"Emma, I-" She stopped herself, getting these words out was harder than she expected it to be.

The room grew silent as both women starred at the floor. Finally the former cricket broke the silence.

"Well, it looks like my assumption was right. I don't think either of you talking to me is going to help the situation at all, you both need to talk to each other. So I'm going to step out and head over to Granny's for some coffee. You two should stay here and talk."

Archie grabbed his dog's leash and walked out, leaving the two women alone together.


	3. Where is this going - Chapter 3

To say that there was tension the office between the two women would be an understatement. Emma walked over and sat down on the couch, mostly as an excuse to stop starring at Regina, wide-eyed and terrified. What was Regina going to say? What if she really didn't have feelings for her anymore? What would happen to her and Henry's relationship if this turned out badly? Not to mention how humiliated she would be if the "evil queen" rejected her.

As Emma sat on the couch lost in her own panicked thoughts, Regina continued to stare at the back of the gorgeous blonde's head. She was not ready to have this conversation yet. She wanted to speak to someone else about things before she confronted Emma head on; but since Archie oh so kindly stepped out, Regina had to suddenly figure out how to put all her feelings into words then and there.

"Well," Emma turned around and faced Regina head on, "are you going to give me the silent treatment in here too? If you didn't have a nice time the other night I think I at least deserve an explanation."

Regina couldn't take the pressure of the situation anymore. Part of her wanted to turn and run out of Archie's office and the other part wanted so desperately to sit down next to Ms. Swan on the sofa and be comforted by the safety of her arms.

After another minute of silence, Emma turned back around and starred at her feet as she let out a long sigh. If Regina wasn't going to speak soon, she was just going to leave and their brief romance would be over.

Regina began to panic under all the stress she was feeling. With tears welling up in her eyes, partially from stress and partially from nerves, she decided that if she wasn't ready to speak yet, she was at least ready to be in her arms. Regina finally summoned up the courage to move from her spot near the door and rounded to the other side of the couch.

Emma watched Regina's every move. Her heart began beating twice as fast as it already was. Was this the evil queen coming over to bring some sort of pain onto Emma? Or was this Regina, the woman Emma had fallen for, coming over to finally sort everything out?

When Regina sat down, at first she sat as far away from Emma as she possibly could while still being on the couch with her; but suddenly Regina began to remember the feeling of Emma's arms wrapped around her the other night in the meadow and instantly craved to feel that again. The no longer terrified woman looked up at Ms. Swan and gave her a big smile as she moved closer, placing herself into the comfort of her arms.

Emma was speechless, this is what she wanted but she had so many questions. Did this mean that things were fine? Was she going to give Emma an explanation? A rush of calm came over Emma, suddenly those questions didn't seem so important. She was once again holding the girl she had lusted after for the past three months. Things felt okay again.

The two women sat like that for a while until eventually Emma broke the silence.

"Regina dear, I need to know what this means." Emma voice was far less harsh than it was before; she spoke in a soothing, almost whisper, this time.

Regina had closed her eyes and was almost asleep when the sound of Emma's voice brought her back to consciousness. She sat back up and removed herself from Emma's embrace. She needed physical space between them as she let the words flow out of her mouth. After a very long, deep breath, Regina began to speak.

"Ms. Sw-…Emma," Regina corrected herself, "our date last week was by far the best night I've had with another person in a very, very long time. You made me feel things that I thought I'd never be able to feel again."

A smile began to creep onto Emma's face. This is what she needed to hear. Regina felt herself growing more confident with her words the more she spoke, so she continued.

"And I…I don't want to lose you. These past few days I have been glued to my phone, hoping that you'd text or call or just show up at my door. I wasn't sure of the protocol for a situation like this. Sure I've dated men before, but they always call me. This is just all new to me, but I like it; and I" Regina stopped herself; suddenly this last sentence was too much for her to say.

"You what Regina?" Emma moved closer to Regina and grabbed her hands, "Regina you're doing so well, please just tell me what you were going to say."

As Regina starred into the beautiful eyes that belonged to the woman next to her, she no longer felt afraid to speak, "Emma, this is all new to me, but I like it, and I really like you; I more than like you actually, I want you. I want us."

Emma was once again speechless, only this time it was in the best possible way. She had so many things she wanted to say and none of them seemed to want to come out. Instead she did the only thing that made sense to her at the time, and kissed Regina.

Regina's lips were the perfect combination of sweet and soft, Emma could kiss them forever if she was allowed. At first their kiss was a slow, romantic one; quickly this turned into multiple very rough, very passionate kisses. Just as Emma went to unbutton Regina's blouse, there was a knock at the office door.


	4. Where is this going - Chapter 4

Regina was so startled by the knock at the door that she flung herself away from Emma and bumped into the corner of the coffee table in front of them.

"Geez Regina!" Emma crouched down beside Regina, who was now hunched over on the floor, "you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Regina waved Emma away in a whispered tone, "go get the door!"

Emma smirked as she stood back up and walked over to the door, Regina was panicking for no reason. Even if it was someone who didn't already know about them, it was easy to make up an alibi for why the two were in Archie's office alone. After another knock, Emma opened the door and smiled.

"Hey kid, what brings you here?" Henry walked past Emma and into the office.

Regina was off the floor and standing near Archie's desk. At first, seeing her son at the door flooded her brain with confusion; then the queen remembered that it was Thursday. Thursday's at five was Henry's session time.

"What are you both doing here?" Henry looked questioningly back and forth between the two women. "Where's Archie?"

Emma could tell by the look on Regina's face that she had absolutely no idea what to say to Henry. She smiled briefly at Regina as to reassure her that she'd handle Henry and not to worry.

"I was in here talking to Archie on police business when Regina walked in, she said she was trying to find you."

Henry turned to his mother, "Is this true mom? Why were you looking for me?"

It was Regina's turn to finish off Ms. Swans lie. The brunette's mind was drawing a blank, Regina turned from Emma to Henry, trying to think of something to say.

"We haven't spent much together this week because of my work schedule and I figured it would be alright if you skipped one session. What do you say we go grab dinner?" Regina was pleased with her lie; she covered her ass and if Henry said yes, she could spend some time with her son.

"…Ooookkaaayyy" Henry knew his two mothers had just lied to him, but he'd find out what really happened later. For now, he turned and walked out of the office.

"I'll be right down!" Regina yelled after him.

Emma turned back to Regina after watching Henry leave the office and head down the stairs. She was wearing a wildly seductive grin.

As she walked towards Regina she said, "So are we ever going to tell Henry the truth?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "What? That his mother's were just caught in Archie's office together making out? Sure I'll go right ahead and tell our 11 year old son that."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, Regina couldn't help but blush. As startling as it was to be interrupted by her son, as soon as she was back in the comfort of Emma's arms all of her worries went away. Emma kissed her forehead before fully embracing her gorgeous lover.

"So, about before?" Regina could hear the hesitation in Emma's voice.

Regina smirked, separated herself from Emma, grabbed her purse, and headed for the door. Right before she was out the door, Regina turned back to Emma, her sinister grin slowly creeping up onto her face.

"I'll be in touch, Ms. Swan."

**What do you guys think? Should I add more chapters or is this a satisfy enough ending?** **If people want more chapters, I'll keep adding them!**


End file.
